When You're Going Through Hell - Keep Going
by thecheekygirl
Summary: Dead, undead, just sick, it doesn't matter. It's kill or be killed. Follow the stories of three different groups of survivors as they go through living hell. Walkers, common infected, zombies, who cares? Just shoot. ACCEPTING OCS! More details inside, rated T for now (maybe change depending on the ocs).
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! It's _thecheekygirl_ here!

So, I'm planning to write a Left 4 Dead (2) fic with ocs. And I want _your_ ocs to join in the battle for survival! The story revolves around the ocs, and canon characters will only make appearances.

I want to focus on **3 different groups** of survivors: one group from Califoria, one group from New York (which is official full), and one group from the Midwest (the state is still undecided). **Each group** **will consist of** **4-5 members**. The more unique the oc, the better the chances of not only getting into the story, but also into the group of their choice!

Anyway, enough talking from me, the form is below. Oh, and please submit the ocs via **PM** (it's easier for me to organize them). And the story will begin when all the slots are full!

* * *

Name:  
Nickname(s): (ones they like, ones they hate)  
Age: (16-50)  
Gender:  
Sexuality: (straight, gay, bi)  
Birthday: (just month and day)  
State/Region: (this is where you put which group you want your oc to be a part of, plus the city they're from)

~Appearance~  
Eye Color:  
Race:  
Height and Weight:  
Hair:  
Body:  
Scars, tattoos, or piercings:

~Personality~  
Personality: (please give a long description, it'll help me a lot)  
Flaws: (they gotta have some!)  
How do they act around friends:  
How do they act around strangers:

~Information~  
History before the outbreak: (it can be as long as you like, just not too many sob stories please)  
Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: (where were they, who were they with, and what were they doing when the infection began?)  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Favorite Color(s):  
Favorite food(s):  
Favorite animal(s):  
Did they have a pet:  
Style: (just tell me about what they like to wear, you get to create an outfit in the next section)

~Clothing~  
Casual:  
Sleepwear:  
Other:

~Skills~  
Advantages: (at most four [4])  
Disadvantages: (at least three [3])  
First Choice Weapon:  
Second Choice Weapon:  
Other:

~Relationships~  
Father: (please include name and living or dead)  
Mother: (please include name and living or dead)  
Brothers: (please include name and living or dead)  
Sisters: (please include name and living or dead)  
Children: (please include name and living or dead)  
Love Interest: (is your oc up for it? If so, tell me what type of person they like)  
Anything else:

* * *

**For a list of who's been accepted and how many slots are left open, please check out my profile!**


	2. Nice to Meat You (NYC)

**I don't own Left 4 Dead or any main brand stores mentioned. All ocs belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Day 1. Home Depot, Albany, New York. 2:58 PM.**

Suburban New York was like any other suburb in the States. They had their close-knit communities, the neighborhood baseball games, and they even managed to have their own neighbor watches. Albany suburbs were the most privileged neighborhoods, though.

Anyone who has moved to the suburbs in Albany will tell you that they either grew up there or they moved in to fulfill a dream. Most of those dreams consisted of settling down, throwing neighborhood Christmas parties, or raising a child in a community where being a community actually mattered.

Many suburbs are blessed with shopping complexes that include a Wal-Mart, some sort of home improvement store, and plenty of restaurants.

"Dude, I thought you said we'd have time to go practice before the game," A man with blond hair huffed as he pushed his bangs out of his face. A childhood friend who originally offered to give him a ride to their suburban baseball game had dragged him to Home Depot.

"I did, and we will," A dark-haired male around the same age smirked as he browsed through the colorful paint section. "But I promised Penny I'd get her some more paint."

"You still haven't finished painting your living room, yet?" The blond asked, slightly amused.

"Shut up, we've been busy," The brunet growled defensively. Before he could say more, his eyes narrowed as he stared at a group of purple paint swatches. "How the hell am I supposed to know which one we're using? They all look the same..." He mumbled to himself.

"Maybe you should ask someone who works here," The blond grinned as he gestured to a female employee who stood from afar, watching them with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah," The brunet sighed as he began walking towards the employee.

"Look who's a big boy!" The blond joked.

"Thanks, Ann," His friend teased, shooting a playful grin at the blond behind him, before a painful scream rang throughout the hardware store.

Both men whipped their heads towards the origin of the scream, only to find the female employee being bitten by a sickly-looking woman.

"What the-!"

* * *

**Day 2. Flora's Grocery Store, Bronx, New York. 1:30 PM.**

Flora's Grocery Store had been the only general food store that hadn't been robbed in the neighborhood. The other four had been stolen from repetitively.

Strangely enough, the robberies only happened about once a month. And even when they did happen, the offenders never took enough food for it to be filed as a robbery.

But at the moment the trio of culprits were making their move. One stood keeping watch outside Flora's, while the other two went inside to get what they came for.

"I thought you said we didn't need to steal anymore food," A more than irritated girl said to her companion. The duo strolled down an aisle in the small, family-owned grocery store.

"Yeah, well, it looks like we ate more last night than I had planned," An equally frustrated boy explained, shooting the girl a sharp look, "Maybe next time, Flower, you and Davis shouldn't stuff your faces."

"Shut up. You ate just as much, Roger," She mumbled as she picked up a canned good and looked it over. "Did you see the news?"

"Yeah, I read the newspaper," Roger answered her, plucking the can from the brunette's hand and stuffing it into his dark green jacket. "They said something about it being an isolated incident."

"That's what they say, but I heard some people talking in the park," The girl sighed as she picked up a can of peaches. "They said the government was hiding something..."

"Look, don't worry about it-" Roger started, but was suddenly cut off.

A loud, high-pitched scream came from the front of the store and soon a chorus of screams followed it. The girl quickly covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"What the...?" Roger arched an eyebrow when a crowd of people came running towards them. As shoppers rushed to escape from whatever had frightened them, shelves were being pushed over and people were getting trampled. Shrieks of pain and horror echoed throughout the store as the wave of people raced towards the juvenile duo.

"Holy shit! Lily, we need to go!" Roger grabbed Lily's hand and began running towards the back of the store. Lily opened her eyes, and looked over her shoulder with worry written over her face.

"Where's Davis?" She yelled, trying to get a good look at the thing everyone was trying to run from.

"We'll find him later!" Roger shouted over the chaos. "We need to get the hell away from that thing first!"

That thing...?

* * *

**Day 3. Evacuation Center, New York City, New York. 4:35 PM.**

A group of three green tents surrounded a large platform on which two helicopters sat. A long line of people waited as military personnel helped load civilians and supplies into the copters. About a quarter way into the line, a small child wearing a light blue dress stood beside an older girl with black hair.

"Where are we going?" The child asked the girl holding her hand.

"Somewhere safe," The girl smiled at her little sister. "Don't worry about anything, okay?"

The little girl only smiled, as she removed her hand from her older sister's and began twirling pieces of her long, dark brown hair in between her fingers. A tiny purr was heard, and the younger of the two girls let a smile grace her face as her gaze landed on the small cat beside her. She took it into her arms and turned to the older girl, "Is Athena coming, too, Rein?"

"Of course, she is!" Rein cheered as she scooped the cat from the little girl's arms and spun around with it in her arms, "Why wouldn't she?"

"Because they don't allow pets?" A man standing in line behind the two girls coughed.

"What?" The little girl asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"Don't listen to him, Yume. He's a dumbass," Rein huffed as she grabbed her little sister's hand once more, "Athena's going, too."

"They're everywhere!" A soldier yelled as he ran past the three, "Get the choppers out of here!"

"Huh?" As Rein looked around in confusion, chaos broke out. People further back in line pushed past the two girls, almost knocking Yume over. Panic filled Rein's heart as she watched helicopter propellers beginning to move.

Suddenly, she noticed _who _was everywhere. They looked pale and ill, but they ran pretty fast. They were grabbing people and biting into them, sometimes ripping off their limbs. Other times, they were feasting on their flesh.

Rein knew Yume wasn't going to be safe here, so instead of running for shelter, she did what she thought was right:

"Wait! Wait!" Rein yelled to the soldiers loading up the helicopters, "Take her with you!" She shoved Athena into Yume's arms, picked up Yume, and took off towards the helicopters. "Wait, please!"

* * *

**Day 4. Alan Brig High School, Hartford, Connecticut. 7:38 AM.**

The dorms were unusually quiet, and frankly, they smelled like shit. Rotten, disembodied corpses lined the halls, which didn't bother the dark skinned boy walking through. The blood that was covering the walls and floors? That wasn't the problem either. The boy's main issue was the "not-so-dead" bodies that lurked in the corridors.

He wasn't sure how many he had killed already, but he had a feeling that he was going to have to kill many more of them. If he had known that the world was going to go to shit, he wouldn't have gotten up that morning.

"Hmmm..."

It was another one, he could tell simply by the noise. He had actually picked up on their behavior and other traits rather quickly. It helped that he had a zombie-crazed dorm mate, who talked about them a little too much.

Without any hesitation, the boy tightened his grip on the aluminum bat he had found in another dorm room and went looking for the creature. They weren't really creatures. They were human. Or at least they were humans at one time.

The noise was getting louder, as the boy continued down the hall. The closer he seemed to get, the more moans he heard. There must have been at least three different ones, and he wasn't exactly sure if he could take them all on at once. Was there any other way out?

The boy planned to take the stairs, which made sense because the elevators were out of order, but he also took the fact that zombies were attracted to sound into account. He wasn't about to attract a horde just because he didn't want to walk down five flights of stairs. The only flaw in his plan was the "Gathering Place". The Gathering Place was a large, open room at the end of the hall just before you reached the stairs. That's where the boy had concluded the zombies were.

Unfortunately, he was correct. He peered into the area from behind the wall and spotted five of them. Lucky for him, they looked like they were feeding. The body they were ripping apart and devouring was unidentifiable. They had torn the face into shreds, pried the rib cage open, and had consumed the innards.

Even though the zombies were preoccupied, they wouldn't be for long. The boy knew he was fast, but he wasn't sure if he was fast enough. Run or fight? Die running or die fighting?

"Damn it..." The boy cursed, as one of the zombies backed away from the corpse. "Looks like that one's full."

Run.

The boy noticed a piece of wood from a broken table that laid nearby and quickly snatched it up.

"Now or never," He whispered to myself. He threw the wooden slab as far into the Gathering Place as he could, before he took off for the door at the end of the hall. The block of wood clanked against the window on the opposite side of the large area. All at once, five zombie heads snapped in the direction of the noise. Slowly, they all got to their feet, and stumbled over to the window. And then another noise caught their attention.

A door - close by - slammed shut.

* * *

**Day 5. Lincoln Highway Right Outside of New York. 6:00 PM.**

A shallow sigh left the mouth of a lone man, who swiftly made his way around a line of abandoned cars.

The highway was jam-packed with vehicles, whose owners just up and left them. Some still had keys in them, but that was pointless to the man, seeing how you couldn't drive even an inch without rear-ending another vehicle. Suddenly, a green highway sign caught his eye: "15 Miles to New York".

"15 miles, fuck..." The man growled, as he continued to pass by cars, "Next time, Trent, I'm driving."

That's when the man noticed her. "Her" happened to be a tall woman, who was caked in dirt and looked like she was missing half of her left arm. She was about ten cars away from the man, and seemed to be traveling in the same direction. She hadn't been following him, because it was obvious that she hadn't seen him. She was moaning as she slowly walked past cars. The man's grip on the scope gun he held tightened. He changed his course and headed straight for the woman.

"Hey, hey, are you heading for New York?" The man asked, closing the distance between the woman and himself. "I hear there's an evacuation center in New York City."

"Urgh..." The woman groaned as she turned around, revealing that her arm wasn't the only thing missing. One of her eyes was hanging out of it's socket, while a chunk of her forehead was gone.

"Your face...you're one of them!" The man stated in shock as he quickly pointed his gun at the woman's face.

A shot ripped through the silence of the evening and soon a _thud_ followed as a dead body fell to the ground. The man looked at the body, and quickly flipped his gun around and bashed in its skull. He knew better. One shot didn't finish the job.

"This is not how I planned today to go," The man frowned, running a hand over his face, wiping away the blood that had splattered onto his face. He needed to get to that evacuation center as soon has he could. If he didn't, he wasn't sure if he would want to keep going. If it was like this in Virginia, and in New York, then who was to say it wasn't like that everywhere?

* * *

**Day 6. Main New York Evacuation Center, Time Square, New York. 4:50 PM.**

"Ouch..."

A girl, whose black hair was in a messy ponytail, hissed as she limped. How dumb could she be, jumping off a ledge and landing on her ankle seven feet below? Of course she would twist it or break it... She actually wasn't sure which one was. All she knew was that she needed to find shelter soon, and the clouds overhead were getting dark.

She sighed as she looked down at her ankle. She couldn't see it because of her black combat boots. Along with her ankle, because of her short cut, red tank top, her stomach had suffered from a few scratched when she fell. Even her knees were scraped, her black shorts failed to protect her when she landed.

Suddenly, a loud groan could be heard. It was coming from an alley nearby.

"Shit, really?" The girl cursed as two people walked out of the alleyway, straight towards her. One was a woman, maybe in her thirties. The sundress she had on was ripped and covered with dirt. The other was a man, probably around the same age. A large hole sat in the middle of his stomach and a few of his intestines dangled out.

"Dude, is that your spleen?" The girl smirked, as she aimed for the man's head with her handgun. "You should get that checked out, I doubt that's healthy."

But just as her finger inched for the trigger, the woman launched herself at the girl.

"Fuck!" Without thinking the girl shot at the woman's legs, sending the woman to the ground. She quickly shot the man, this time in the head like planned. The girl stared at the dead woman's body, and she couldn't help but notice how she looked more human than her partner. Perhaps she stared too hard though, because the woman suddenly growled and grabbed the girl's leg.

"Ah! Shit!" The girl yelled as her body collided with the concrete street. Her gun had slipped out of her hand, and now laid about five feet away. The girl frantically used her uninjured leg to kick at the woman's head, while she wildly stretched for the gun, but nothing seemed to work.

"No, no, no! Help! No, shit!" The girl could feel her eyes tearing up, this is not how she wanted it to end.

Just as the woman had dragged her body close enough to bite the girl, a single bullet flew straight into the woman's left eye, right through her head, and popped out the back of her skull. The woman's body fell limp and her grip on the girl's leg loosened.

"Holy shit, that was too close..." The girl let out a sigh of relief as she laid her head back onto the concrete and closed her eyes.

"You infected?" A low voice, almost a whisper, questioned her, "Did she bite you?"

"No." The girl shook her head, eyes still closed. Her body was shaking and she could feel the tears coming on full-force, but she fought them back and tried her best to smile, "Thanks, by the way."

"Hm, yeah," The voice seemed to trail off, and for a moment, the girl thought her savior had left her. Her eyes opened slowly, as she sat up. She turned her head to check if whoever saved her was still there, and he was.

A tall man wearing a blue and purple flannel shirt under a black leather jacket stood behind her. His carpenter jeans and snakeskin belt threw the girl off. But she quickly made a note of the Marine baseball cap and aviator sunglasses that hid some of his identity.

"Er, thanks again," The girl smiled as she got to her feet, "Were you in the Marines?"

"Yeah," The man said bluntly. The girl only nodded in response, before a warm smile spread across her face:

"Well, stud, I'm Rein."

"My name's Joshua," The man looked away, stud?

"Where are you headed?" Rein asked as she walked over to her gun and picked it up, dusting it off as she did.

"I heard there was an evac. center around here," Joshua answered, looking around for any sign of the military.

"Yeah, Time Square," Rein said. She looked up at the clouds again. It was going to rain soon. If anything, Rein knew they needed to get under some shelter.

"I just came from Lincoln Highway..." Joshua pointed out, noticing that Rein had been looking at the sky, "I thought it was close to Time Square."

"It is," Rein suddenly pointed to a nearby street sign, "We're on 42nd Street, if we just keep going in this direction, we'll run right into it."

"Then let's get going, looks like rain," Joshua smiled as he began walking in the direction Rein had mentioned.

"Sounds like a plan, stud," Rein laughed as she walked beside him.

"You know, 'Joshua' works just as well, right?" Rein only laughed harder.

* * *

It had taken way too long to get to New York City from Connecticut. The journey had worn the young boy out, but his clothes were in a worse shape than his health. His black sweatpants were matted with mud and brushes and shrubs along the way had ripped his sweatshirt. He pushed his glasses by up the bridge of his nose before his attention turned to a street sign that sat on pole beside him.

"42nd Street, huh?" He looked around for a map of some sort. He checked trashcans and inside small shops that looked safe.

As he made his way down the street, one shop - in particular - caught his attention: a souvenir store at the end of the block. It had one of the front windows broken in (like many of the other shops), but there were noises emanating from inside the store. They dark-skinned boy took his time moving towards the store. If it was a zombie, he wanted to have the upper hand and surprise it. He walked through the broken display window, careful to avoid any shards of glass. When he realized the sounds were coming from the back of the store, he slowly headed in that direction with his bat ready.

As he passed by empty shelves and dismantled manikins, the noises changed to words.

"Shit, there's nothing left here either," What sounded like a female's voice, hissed. As he rounded a shelf, he found her.

A short girl, dressed in dark blue t-shirt and faded jeans, was crouching over a group of boxes. Her long, dark brown hair hung loose around her face and back, as she rummaged through cardboard containers.

"If you don't want your brains all over those boxes, I'd advise you to slowly stand up," The boy quickly, but sternly warned. The girl's head snapped in his direction, her gray eyes glaring.

"Are you threatening me?" She growled, as she stood up. She dusted herself off, before brushing her hair out of her face. "What? Are you going to beat me to death?"

"Are you infected?" The boy asked, noting how coherent her sentences were. But he also took into count the small scar above her right eye.

"Infected?" The girl frowned, "Are _they _infected?"

"Yes," He nodded, lowering his bat. "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," The girl spoke as she walked past the boy, causing him to flinch a bit. She headed for the front of the store, before she stopped and turned to him, "Is there a cure?"

"...I don't know," The boy answered honestly, looking down, "But I don't think there is."

"Fuck..." She clenched her fist and walked out of the store."

* * *

Lucky was on the duo's side, the clouds had passed over and now the skies were blue.

"We're almost there," Rein smiled as she walked beside her new companion, "I remember this area."

"Good," Was the only verbally response she got, but she also received a relieved smile.

Most of the street had been fairly clear of the infected, but every now and then, the duo would have a run in.

"Did you hear that?" Rein spoke up as they passed the 42nd Subway entrance.

The dark entrance showed no sign of life, but a rustling noise emerged from inside. The duo raised their guns and aimed into the darkness.

"Oh, god! Please, don't blow my head off!" A shaky voice cried out from within the subway area.

"We won't, just come out with your hands high!" Joshua yelled back, squinting as he looked through his scoop.

Suddenly, a man came into view. His blond hair was partly covered by the New York Giants baseball cap he wore. He had a dark blue hoodie on, with black shorts. Although his hands were high in the air, a green duffel bag hung on his left shoulder.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you right here and now," Joshua demanded, earning a shocked look from Rein.

"He doesn't look infected, though," Rein whispered, unsure of Joshua's motives. During the journey, up until now, he had been friendly and joking with her. But now, he seemed so serious, it almost frightened Rein.

"I haven't been bitten! And I have weapons!" The man shouted nervously as he motioned to the duffel bag.

"Don't shoot him, Sparky," Rein gently pushed Joshua's gun away from his face, before she walked over to the other male. "We can't waste such a cute face!"

"Glad to see I graduated from 'stud'," Joshua chuckled as he continued to walk towards Time Square.

"Sorry 'bout the hospitality, sexy," Rein apologized, her hazel eyes sparkling. "But if you haven't noticed, just about everyone has seemed to have gotten the munches for human flesh."

"Oh no, I noticed," He sighed, lowering his hands. "The subways are hell..."

"I can believe it," Rein trailed off awkwardly.

"Well, I'm Andrew," The blond smiled as he extended his hand towards the girl.

"I'm Reinforce," The girl smirked, shaking the man's hand.

"That's an interesting name," Andrew chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"It is. But everyone just calls me, 'Rein'," She corrected before she withdrew her hand and motioned to the other man walking ahead of them, "And that's Joshua."

Andrew merely nodded as his gaze fell on the man, his eyes following the other's movements.

"Where are you from?" Rein spoke up, shocking Andrew and caused him to trip over his feet. But he quickly caught himself. "Whoa, are you okay?" Rein asked him, her hands in a ready position, just in case he tripped again.

"Haha, yeah, I'm fine," Andrew blushed with embarrassment when he noticed Joshua had stopped and turned around. "Sorry..." The blond apologized as he looked at his feet.

"Why are you apologizing, hon?" Rein gave him a warm smile and patted his back, "No one got hurt, so don't worry about it."

Andrew simply smiled back before he suggested that the group keep moving. It was only when Andrew seemed like he was trying to avoid something, that Joshua noticed the long scar that ran along the blonde's left leg. He didn't say anything, and seeing how Rein missed it too, he decided to let Andrew bring it up when he was ready. Although, he doubted they'd be together long enough for it to come up in a conversation.

* * *

"Are you really from around here, or are you just pretending to know where you're going?" An unimpressed Skylar asked his "guide", who responded by shooting him the bird.

"If you think you know so much, why don't you go find the damn place yourself, asshole?" Lily hissed, more irritated than she had ever been in her whole life.

Why the hell was she with this guy? Yeah, okay, she has a heart. And yes, she felt bad for the guy because he was lost. But if she had known that he was going be such a pain in the ass, she would have left him behind in that store.

Ever since she got separated from Roger and Davis, she's felt alone. They were terrible friends. They blamed things on her, forced her to go steal things, and always teased her. But they were the best brothers she had never had. Because they weren't around anymore, she had felt lonely. She wasn't desperate; she just missed having someone beside her. Those fucking losers... Where were they? They were okay, weren't they?

"Hey, are you even listening?" Skylar glared at the brunette, realizing the girl had zoned out.

"Yeah, yeah, it doesn't matter," Lily waved off his looks, before pointing towards the group of large green tents ahead of them, "We're almost there."

* * *

As the trio reached the evacuation center, a helicopter was flying away. A smile spread across Rein's face as she realized how much closer she was to seeing her sister again. At the same time, Andrew's face took on a blanker look as he thought about his close friend, but only Joshua seemed to understand what was really happening.

There was not a single person in sight. The evac. center was empty. A small knot tied itself in the man's stomach when he noted that the helicopter that just left was the last copter there. His eyes scanned the deserted area, and that's when he spotted them.

A dark-skinned boy walking with a girl, who looked frustrated even from a distance, began approaching them. The boy carried a bat with him, while the girl looked empty handed.

"Where's everybody?" The boy shouted from a distance, "Are you guys the only ones?"

"Yeah, we are," Joshua answered, disappointment in his voice. Both Rein and Andrew turned to him with looks of puzzlement on their faces.

"Wait, what?" Rein looked around, realizing that they were the only ones. The new pair had joined their trio and stood beside them.

"So...so they left us?" Andrew asked aloud, even though it was obvious that no one wanted to answer him. A long silence followed his question, as most of the group stood in shock (or despair) and watched the clouds move overhead. Some eyes searched for helicopters, while others just focused on the blue sky.

"We're going to die," Lily suddenly spoke up, her eyes moving from cloud to cloud.

"We can't..." Rein whispered, before tearing her eyes away from the sky and walking away from the group, "I can't."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Andrew called after her. This grabbed the attention of the two other males in the group. Both watched as the dark-haired girl walked towards an unknown destination. Lily chose to ignore the childish girl all together, as she was too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Sorry, cutie, but I made a promise to someone special," Rein winked as she spoke. Suddenly, Joshua grabbed a medical kit and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Huh? Joshua, you can't leave," Andrew frowned, but noticed that Rein had continued to leave as well.

"Ha, I can do what I want. I'm not a kid," Joshua snarled, wishing his sudden headache would disappear. Something in Andrew's chest throbbed with a sharp pain, but he tried to ignore it.

"We're all going to die..." Lily repeated, a bit louder this time. She was still staring at the sky, but she had stopped looking for a helicopter a while ago.

"I'm out," Skylar sighed as he, too, took a medical kit and walked off, "Good luck, guys."

"A-Are you kidding me?" Andrew smacked himself in the head with his hand. He looked at Joshua, before turning his attention back towards Rein. He didn't want to leave anyone behind. It was too dangerous to travel alone. But after a moment of thinking it through, Andrew called out, "Shit... Rein, wait up!"

With that, Andrew grabbed the last medical kit and ran after the girl. As the duo headed west, Skylar headed south, and Joshua was going east. Lily stood still, watched the clouds darken above, and let the tears that she had been holding back flow from her eyes.

"We're all going to die..."

* * *

**Oh man, that took waaay to long. Anyway, the next one will be much quicker. But before that happens, I still need more OC, guys! Send them in (via PM)!**

**Also, I've been granted with an angel! I have the best beta reader ever! So, with her help, this story will be really fun.**

**To all those whose ocs appeared in this chapter, please let me know what you thought. If there is any concern or critique, please let me know!**

**- Cheeky **


End file.
